


What Shall We Do With a Deep One Hybrid

by MrProphet



Series: Songs [1]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet
Summary: To the tune of 'The Drunken Sailor'





	What Shall We Do With a Deep One Hybrid

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of 'The Drunken Sailor'

What shall we do with a deep one hybrid?  
What shall we do with a deep one hybrid?  
What shall we do with a deep one hybrid?  
When the stars are ri-ight.

Chorus:  
Ïa, ïa and R'lyeh rises  
Ancient star spawn of diff'rent sizes,  
Ïa, ïa and R'lyeh rises  
When the stars are ri-ight.

Take him to the cliffs and throw him over,  
Take him to the cliffs and throw him over,  
Take him to the cliffs and throw him over,  
When the stars are ri-ight.

Drive him from the shore to Y'ha-nthlei,  
Drive him from the shore to Y'ha-nthlei,  
Drive him from the shore to Y'ha-nthlei,  
When the stars are ri-ight.

Send him on down to the sunken city,  
Send him on down to the sunken city,  
Send him on down to the sunken city,  
When the stars are ri-ight.

Raise up a hymn to Mother Hydra,  
Raise up a hymn to Mother Hydra,  
Raise up a hymn to Mother Hydra,  
When the stars are ri-ight.

Sacrifice in blood to Father Dagon,  
Sacrifice in blood to Father Dagon,  
Sacrifice in blood to Father Dagon,  
When the stars are ri-ight.

Call him to the air for the captain's daughter,  
Call him to the air for the captain's daughter,  
Call him to the air for the captain's daughter,  
When the stars are ri-ight.

Let him sing a song to Great Cthulhu,  
Let him sing a song to Great Cthulhu,  
Let him sing a song to Great Cthulhu,  
When the stars are ri-ight.

Raise the baby to love the Old Ones,  
Raise the baby to love the Old Ones,  
Raise the baby to love the Old Ones,  
When the stars are ri-ight.

That's what we do with the deep one hybrid,  
That's what we do with the deep one hybrid,  
That's what we do with the deep one hybrid,  
When the stars are ri-ight.


End file.
